


Eternities in Autumn Skies

by Aishuu



Series: Tsumego [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Changing Tenses, Character Study, Community: temps_mort, Gen, Go Go Igo, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is the season for Go. A story of the past, present and future of Sai's Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternities in Autumn Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for temps_mort in 55 minutes. Challenge: A scene from the past, present and future. The last sentence of each scene becomes the first of the next - and the last of the final is the first of the beginning scene.

Above him, the sky stretched forever and he knew that eternity was truly endless.

In autumn, when the leaves began to change, he loved to sit outside and play. It was cooler, and the brilliant colors of the leaves provided a cheerful background to the white and black Go stones he spent so many hours studying. Often times he would replay games, feeling the cool wind caress his face.

Autumn days were unlike any others. There was a depthless feel to them, a feeling of imminence. Timelessness mingled among his _fuseki_ , and he knew why Go was the game of the Gods.

Every time he prayed, he asked for only one thing...

Among the autumn leaves, Fujiwara no Sai wanted to play Go forever.

* * *

“Sai wanted to play Go forever, and he came back from the dead to do it,” Hikaru will say on a clear autumn day, as he looks at his rival with serious eyes.

Akira, uncharacteristically, will not be angry with Hikaru, despite wondering if he is hearing the truth. Thoughts will race through his head, about whether or not the stress of being a pro has finally caused Hikaru to crack, about whether or not Hikaru is making fun of him — no, he will notice the seriousness in Hikaru’s eyes, and how the Honinbou was regarding him with that look of intense concentration, the one he only displayed when speaking of Go or something equally important to him.

“You’re telling me you learned to play Go from a ghost,” Akira will say in a flat voice, as his hands shake in an attempt to keep from strangling his rival. Strands of his hair, which will be long enough to wear in a dignified ponytail at the nape of his neck, will fall free as he violently shakes his head in denial of the idea.

“Yes.”

It will be the simplicity of Hikaru’s answer that will cause the Meijin to pause. They will have played many games, and titles will bounce back and forth between them like a child’s yoyo... at that moment, Akira will hold three and Hikaru two, but both will know that it will only be a matter of time before they exchange again.

Hikaru will wait for Akira to reply, feeling nervous and scared, but he will not show that to Akira. Akira will always be able to know his opponent’s mind, and the years will have focused that skill, especially where Hikaru is concerned. 

Akira will watch Hikaru’s face, which will be carefully impassive, but the beautiful green eyes will be unable to hide the flickering of uncertainty — and the echo of truth.

Akira will remember that Hikaru never lies — and there is truth in them now.

It will be then that Touya Akira will decide that Hikaru is speaking the truth. He will straighten his collar, and take a deep breath, trying to keep from being angry or betrayed. This day will be more than twenty years from the day they met, and finally Hikaru will make good on his promise to tell Akira about Sai.

It had been too long in coming — there are too many secrets between them.

There are many questions Akira will want to ask, but being hasty will not be in his nature even then. Akira will realize that what he says at that moment will chart the rest of their lives, so he will decide to wait and think on the thousands of questions that he wants answers to. Instead he will ask the only question that really matters, one which will give Hikaru’s heart a sense of relief and joy.

“Shall we play, Hikaru?”

* * *

“Shall we play, Hikaru?”

They sit on the rug of Hikaru’s bedroom floor, as they have done hundreds of times before.

Hikaru thinks it is a silly question. “I always want to play!” he tells Sai.

Sai hides a smile behind his fan. It is a pleasure to have such an eager student. Who would believe that the lazy twelve-year-old Sai had first met would turn into such a devote pupil?

Hikaru has just celebrating his fourteenth birthday, and is in the middle of the long and grueling pro exam. Sai wishes, in his heart, that he was the one playing those games, because he sees many paths that Hikaru misses, but he has to admit that Hikaru’s strength is growing by leaps and bounds.

They don’t bother to _nigiri_ because Sai is always white. Recently Hikaru’s handicap has decreased from four to three, and Sai is proud of him. He takes a moment, staring at his pupil’s face, a bit surprised. The boy is getting older, his face and body refining into the man he will someday be... someday sooner than Sai anticipated.

“Sai?” Hikaru says, and Sai realizes he has been quiet for too long. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no...” Sai says, and waves his fan to indicate where to lay a stone. They are only in the beginning stages, and it’s like treading a familiar dance. Rarely do the opening moves vary too drastically.

The wind from Hikaru’s window smells fresh and clean, and Sai smiles a bit as he realizes it is truly autumn. Soon winter will approach, but for today, there is nothing but Go and his student, and the knowledge that he had eternity to find the Hand of God.

There could be no greater joy, especially with company like Hikaru by his side.

Hikaru sees him smiling, and quirks an eyebrow. “What is it?” he asks.

“It’s autumn,” Sai says. 

“So?”

“It’s my favorite season.”

“Why? Summer’s more fun to play.”

Sai thinks of modern conveniences and cooling methods, and his memories of sweltering heat and too-heavy clothing, and merely smiles. Autumn is a time for contemplation and Go, he had never been happier.

Above him, the sky stretches forever and he knows that eternity is truly endless.


End file.
